Various machines such as CNC router machines for cutting or shaping stone and similar materials are known in the art. Workpieces to be fabricated are placed on work tables of the machines and any number of predetermined cutting/routing operations are carried out. Stone workpieces are often heavy and cumbersome to load onto the work table. Because of this, safety during the loading and unloading of the stone workpieces is a concern. Additionally, preventing damage to the stone workpieces and the router machines, caused by loading the workpieces is also a concern.
Improvements and alternatives in material loading for use in cutting/shaping machines such as CNC routing machines are desired.